The Seven Days Before Christmas
by Vienna Warren
Summary: There are seven days before Christmas. How does the gang celebrate? Well, everyone has their own traditions...    Feel FREE to review! Is my first fanfic AHMAZING or does it SUCK? : Oh, and this is rated T for language, nothing else really...
1. 7th Day Before: Dally's POV

The 7th Day Before Christmas: Dally's POV

_Why was it so frickin' cold out here?_ I grumbled to myself. It was snowing, and the temperature had to be at _least_10 degrees outside. Shivering, I tried to light a cigarette, but the stupid wind kept blowing it out. I swore under my breath, tossed the blasted thing to the ground, and continued trudging along, my jeans becoming wet and cold as I plowed through the snow.

My black Converse made a loud crunching sound whenever I took a step. Looking around, I watched as a visiting family was welcomed into a house and forcefully shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I shouldn't get distracted like that. I was on a mission, after all.

I only had six days until Christmas, which meant I only had six days to find something good for everyone in the gang. The best part? I had no idea what to get any of them. That's why I figured I'd better go now, when I was alone. I was not going to just wing it like I had done the previous year. Now that was a disaster.

I was starting to doubt if it was even worth my freezing my butt off out here. Finally I made up my mind just to look in the nearest shop. Opening the door, I hastily stepped inside. I had to admit, it was nice being out of the snow and all.

I caught glimpse of myself in a mirror and winced. My cheeks were all flushed, my nose strongly resembled a cherry and there were snowflakes in my blonde hair. I brushed them out in annoyance. I glanced at all the shop's merchandise and was instantly glad that I only had to buy gifts for the gang. Sure I had parents, but they didn't give a hang about me. Like I was actually going to get _them_ something.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. I walked over to the item. It was a brand new, shiny black Elvis record. The A side was "Blue Christmas" and the B side was "Santa Bring my Baby Back to Me". Oh, glory hallelujah, was it beautiful! I stood there admiring it like it was the world's cutest puppy or something. Man was this tuff. Didn't Darry have a record player? _He'd better_, I thought as I handed the shopkeeper my 50 cent piece.

"Merry Christmas son!" the man called after me as I left. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't Christmas yet.

I put the record inside my leather jacket so it wouldn't get damaged. Great. I had one present. I figured Darry, Soda, and Pony could all share that thing anyway. So that was how many? Three more? I sighed, my feet crunching again in the snow.

I knew it was getting late, and there was no way that I was staying out all night, especially in the frigid weather. I jogged briskly to the nearest drugstore. As I opened the door, I was affably greeted by a surge of warm air that lingered throughout the shop. I exhaled in relief; I knew just what I was searching for.

I hurried down the candy aisle, grabbed a box of candy canes and winked at a hot broad with long silky hair. While she strutted angrily away, I snatched a shiny gray lighter off a rack, then practically sprinted towards a different aisle. With one hand, I lifted a six pack of beer and then silently slipped a copy of "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" in my jacket along with the record. Hell, I wasn't paying for all this stuff. I slowly made my way up to the front of the store and paid. Then, I turned to leave, bracing myself for the cold.

An hour later, I was back at my house. After I had stuffed the gang's presents in some old grocery bags, I shoved them under my bed. Christmas gifts? Check. Then I watched it snow until, I guess, I got bored.


	2. 6th Day Before: Steve's POV

**The 6th day before Christmas: Steve's POV**

"C'mon," Soda begged me. "It would make his _month_."

I sighed in exasperation. "No way. It's stupid." Sodapop Curtis continued. "No it's not! We've been doin' it since we were little. It's just that I wanted to surprise Darry this year. What with him workin' 24-7, I figured we could just go out ourselves and get it. Please?" I stared him directly in the eyes and gave him my best never-on-my-life look.

"Soda, I most certainly am not goin' with you to buy a Christmas tree. For God's sake, are you still three years old? Christmas trees are for little girls." I told him firmly. Then he made The Face. He opened his eyes real big and folded his hands together.

"Please Steve!" he tried one last time. How could I say no to a face like that? I sighed.

"All right, I'll go." I muttered, looking down at my feet. Soda wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks!" he yelled, obviously over excited.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I grumbled. "Get in." Soda went around to the other side of my ride and cheerfully hopped in. As we were driving away from the DX Gas Station, I wondered if I would really get some good instant karma for doing the deed. Probably not. But after all, there were only five more days until Christmas.

The tree orchard wasn't that far from the station. In fact, we probably could've walked if we'd felt like it. But it was so cold out, no one in their right mind would walk outside, especially with it snowing and all. I made a right into the lot and parked the car. As we stepped out into the frigid temperature, I spotted a group of Socs and their gals. They were laughing loudly and talking. Thinking of how the Socs had jumped Johnny, and later on, Pony, I shivered involuntarily. Soda noticed. "Cold out ain't it? Oh this is gonna be so great!" he exclaimed. _Maybe he hasn't realized that they're there_, I thought. I wasn't about to say anything about it either.

I pulled up my jacket collar, hunched over and shoved my hands in my pockets. It wasn't that I was scared, I just wasn't in the mood for a fight. At least, that's what I told myself. I didn't even know where Soda was going; I was simply following his footsteps.

"This one's PERFECT!" he practically yelled, pointing at a fairly normal sized one. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's tuff." It actually was indeed a perfect tree. The thing's branches were completely evened out and it was a nice height.

"Great! I wonder how much money this-" Sodapop's voice trailed off as he read the price tag. He swallowed.

"Jeez, I don't have that much. How am I gonna afford somethin' like this?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to think about it, maybe sleep on it a couple nights-"

"No. I have an idea."

Turns out, Soda's so called 'idea' was to chop down the tree, put it on a sled and tow it back to the Curtis' house. And that was where I had to put my foot down.  
>"Soda, no. Where the hell do you think you're gonna get an axe or a freakin' sled?" I inquired. He frowned and pointed an axe lying near the base of a tree and a large sled that just so happened to be a few yards away.<p>

"Was that there before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I'd learned that trick from Soda, who had picked up the habit from Two-bit. Before I could say anything else, Soda snatched up the axe and began hacking away at the tree. I really hoped that no one could hear us stealing the Christmas tree. But then, how could you _not_ hear it?

"Soda hurry up!" I urged him.

"Yeah, I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'..." I watched him chop it, then saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he raised the axe. He dropped it in the snow and leaned over.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, trying to disguise the faint trace of worry in my voice. He stood back up slowly.

"I dunno. I kind of hurt my back a little. Maybe strained it or something?" Soda picked up the axe again, winced and dropped it again.

"I have to finish choppin' this thing before somebody notices!" he whispered frantically. There was only one thing I could do.

"Thanks man." Soda sighed in relief as I grabbed for the axe and began taking down the tree.

"No problem." I grunted, delivering the final blow. All of a sudden, I realized what a loud sound it was going to make when it hit the ground. Unfortunately, me and Soda had the exact same thought at the exact same time. The sound of our Christmas tree crashing to the snowy ground reverberated throughout the lot. Everyone in the whole blasted place was staring at us. Finally, one of the Socs yelled, "Those hoods are trying to steal that tree!" I had to act fast, for Sodapop's sake. He'd be devastated if we didn't get away with that tree.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. I pulled our tree onto the sled with all my strength, yanked Soda by the collar and planted him on top of the tree, and pushed the sled down a steep hill. I was instantly glad that there _was _a hill there.

Jogging behind the thing, I leaped onto it at the last minute. I held onto Soda's DX jacket for dear life as were raced down the hill at the speed of light. The Socs were far behind us, as were the Christmas tree sellers. I wondered when I was going to have to come back and retrieve my car.

Soda laughed gleefully, and I had to smile. All that trouble to get the dang tree was worth it; my best friend was happy.

When we _finally_ made it to the Curtis' house, I used the last of my energy to drag the thing to the porch. Soda opened the door real wide and I gratefully stumbled inside. The whole gang had been hanging out inside just messing around. We all helped to bring the tree inside. Pony glanced at me.

"You went with Soda to get the tree? I would've never guessed that you-"

"Shut it, kid." I interrupted, helping Darry place the tree in the stand. Alas, our Christmas tree was standing tall and proud. Exhausted, I slumped into the couch and groaned.

"So y'all ready to decorate this thing?" Darry questioned, a grin spreading across his face.

"Are you kiddin'? I'm gonna crash on the couch if it's all the same to you." I said before closing my eyes. I'm pretty sure I heard Soda ask me, "What about your car?" but I just mumbled back, "I'll get... it... tomorrow." I fell asleep to the sound of an ornament shattering and everyone yelling accusingly, "TWO-BIT!"


	3. 5th Day Before: Darry's POV

The 5th Day Before Christmas- Darry's POV

My two younger brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop came in through the front door.  
>"Hey Darry!" Soda casually greeted me, grabbing his jacket off the floor. Then he jogged out the door, calling 'goodbye' as he left.<p>

"Where's he off to?" I asked Pony.

"We're all goin' to the drive-in theatre near the Nightly Double. Since you're off work, you wanna come too?" Movies? No thanks. They weren't really my style.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just stick around here." I told him. "You can go enjoy your movie though. And make sure Dally keeps his trap shut this time."

"Got it. See ya later!" he sprinted to the door and opened it wide. All the cold air rushed in to meet me.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" I yelled. "Do you have your jacket?" I snatched it up off the couch and hurried out the door. I caught Pony by his shirt collar.

"You ain't goin' nowhere without your jacket." I told him sternly. He rolled his eyes, but said thanks anyway. I crossed my arms across my chest and headed inside. I sat down in the ancient recliner and picked up the paper. It was real quiet.  
>Usually, someone was running around or wrestling or <em>something<em>. Not this silence. Thankfully it was almost Christmas. Our house was never quiet during the holidays. As I looked up at the kitchen counter, I was suddenly flooded with Christmas memories.

_"Careful Soda. You have to make them smaller." Mom instructed, showing Soda how to make a perfect sphere of cookie dough. His brow furrowed in concentration, he carefully shaped a cookie. _

_"That's great!" she encouraged. Following his example, I slowly formed one of my own. The soft dough molded at the tough of my hands. I glanced down at Pony, who was jumping up and down in anticipation._

_"Cookie!" he screeched, pointing at the tray of cookie dough. _

_"That's right Pony!" Mom lifted him up so he could grab took his tiny hands in hers and demonstrated how to make one. He squealed in delight and grabbed a handful from the bowl. Before we could stop him, he shoved a whole bunch of the cookie dough in his mouth. _

_"No Pony!" Soda scolded in his high, 5-year-old voice. "You hafta put it in the oven first." I nodded._

_"Yeah, you're not supposed to eat it just yet." But I secretly wanted to try some. Mom just laughed._

_"These are going to be delicious!" she declared, smiling. Pony, his mouth still full, clapped his hands joyfully. _

_"Now, see here, you decorate them with these pretty red and green sprinkles because it's Christmastime. Isn't that right Soda?" _

_"Yeah! And Santa comes!" he yelled. I snatched up the red and green sprinkles and covered my cookie in a healthy layer._

_"Not too much, Darry." Mom told me._  
><em>"'Kay!" I answered, starting on another one. <em>

How long had it been since we'd done something like that? Two-bit would surely laugh if I ever brought it up. I mean, I was 20 years old, not nine. But still. It _was_ getting awfully close to Christmas, and the gang wasn't here so what was the harm there?  
>Standing up abruptly, I dropped the paper and headed into the kitchen. So to make cookies, you had to have eggs, flour... I grabbed the required ingredients and then silently swore. No sprinkles. I wasn't about to go up to the store either. Thankfully, we had our own stock of chocolate chips. Chocolate chip cookies had to do.<br>I mixed the stuff together and sampled the dough. It tasted fine, so I began to shape the cookies. I hadn't ever done that since Mom and Dad died. _God, what's wrong with you Darry? _I asked myself. I put the first tray in the oven and started a new one.  
>Just as I was shaping another cookie, the front door swung open. Two-bit came barreling into the kitchen and we both jumped at the sight of each other.<br>"What are you DOIN'?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm just- What are you doin'?" I directed the question at him.

"I was just comin' in to get some beer from my secret stash." he explained, opening our refrigerator and snatching up a bottle of beer. I had no idea he even had a 'secret stash'.

"The real question is," Two-bit began as he took a swig from his drink. "Is what the guys will think once they know you're an original cookie-baker." He grinned mischievously and took off running out the door. I dropped the tray onto the counter with a clatter as I chased him onto the porch.

"Hey guys!" Two-bit called out to the parked car in the street. "Guess what Darry's been-" I clamped my hand over his big mouth and carefully whispered in his ear.

"Two-bit Mathews, if you ever wanna see the break of dawn again, you ain't gonna say nothin' about what I've been doin'." I told him slowly. I uncovered his mouth, sure he was going to shut up, only to hear him blabbering again.

"Yeah, but what'll they say when they get inside huh? There gonna know Darry." Two-bit warned me as the gang started up to the door.

"Not if you help me hide 'em first!" I said frantically, running inside. I shoved the tray of cookie dough into the fridge and put all the ingredients in the pantry as Two-bit distracted them. As they all walked in, Steve wrinkled his nose.

"What's that awful smell?" he asked. Everyone timidly sniffed the air.

"Hmm..." Dally muttered. "It kinda smells like-"

"SMOKE!" Pony yelled, pointing at the oven. Black clouds were billowing out of it. I cursed loudly and rushed opened it. All the cookies were extremely burnt and my cover was blown. Damn.

"Um Darry?" Soda inquired as I busied myself scraping charred cookie bits off the pan while everybody watched me in silence. "Where you uh... baking cookies?" I heard Dally snort and saw Two-bit stifling a laugh.

"Yeah. Whatsit to y'all?" I asked grumpily, eyeing the gang's crazy grins.

"Nothin'," Soda said slowly. "I was just wonderin' if we could bake some more. Y'know, since these are all... burnt." Suprised that he actually _wanted _to make cookies, I smiled.

"Sure little buddy."  
>Leave it to Soda to turn an embarrassing situation into a good one in a matter of seconds.<p> 


	4. 4th Day Before: Twobit's POV

The 4th Day Before Christmas- Two-bit's POV

I was frolicking in a field of purple wildflowers, having the time of my life. The aroma of them was amazing. Just then, two pink clouds appeared out of nowhere and with a crack of thunder, it began raining... beer bottles. I was running around like crazy, trying not to get hit by these drinks that were raining from the tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around, to find none other than Mickey Mouse, taking a long drink from a bottle. He swallowed and raised his arm. "Follow me!" he said, jumping around. Suddenly, I heard a ringing sound in the distance. It sounded like... I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I stopped in the middle of the field to listen closer. Then, a beer bottle clocked me in the head, and I woke up with a start.  
>My body was completely tangled in the bedsheets. With a shriek and a thump, I fell out of bed. The phone was ringing. I crawled off the floor, rubbed my aching head and hobbled downstairs. I <em>had <em>to stop drinking before bed...  
>When I finally got to the shrill, ringing, nuisance, I picked it up and answered sleepily.<br>"Hello?" I heard muffled laughter at the other end of the line. I glanced at the clock. Who in their right mind was calling me at 5:30 in the morning?

"Hey Two-bit. Get over here right now!" Steve choked out, trying not to giggle.

"Wha-"

"Soda's house, quick, it's h-hilar-" He burst out with a sudden fit of laughter, only to be hushed by Sodapop. I heard the line click and knew he had hung up. I glanced up at the refrigerator and read my mother's note. She was out grocery shopping.  
>I grabbed my breakfast (a beer and a and groggily sauntered out the door. Instead of beer bottles, there was snow drifting down from the sky. As I walked down the street, I felt like I was forgetting something. With a quick look downwards, I sprinted like an Olympic gold medalist back to my house. The only thing I had be wearing were my blue Mickey Mouse boxers. <em>A shirt and some pants might be nice for a day like this<em>, I thought, pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
>After I actually got dressed, I walked back down to the Curtis house. I opened in the door and was about to shout out a greeting, when Steve and Soda appeared out of nowhere. A huge grin was plastered on Steve's face and Soda looked interested.<p>

"What are y'all doin' up at 5:30 in the-"

"C'mere!" he interupted, dragging me into Pony and Soda's room. I heard two people talking.

"I still don't see how you got that thing 'round your neck."

"I was just goofin' around and it got stuck!"

We all walked in the room. When I saw the sight in front of me, I imminently cackled my famous laugh. High pitched, rapid and somewhat obnoxious. Pony and Johnny were sitting on top of the bed. Johnny had a wreath around his neck and Pony was attempting to pull it off.  
>"Hold still Johnny!" he instructed, giving a sharp tug on the wreath.<p>

"Ow! Don't pull so hard!" grumbled Johnny. Steve was cracking up but Soda appeared to be worried.

"Hey Two-bit, we gotta figure out how to get him unstuck. And be quite because Darry's still sleepin' in the other room." Soda told me.

"You mean I _was_ sleepin' in the other room." Darry corrected, standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in all directions.  
>"You ain't goin' to prom like that are ya Superman?" I asked him, cracking a grin.<p>

"Naw, I'm goin' to _work_." he corrected with a roll of his eyes. "And I don't have time for all this." Darry added, gesturing to Pony trying to pull the wreath off Johnny's head.

"You have work? But it's the holidays and we don't have school."

"Yeah, that's school. I don't get days off. Now listen here, I'm gonna take a shower. And Johnny..." he just gave him a long stare and walked out the door. Johnny appeared a little hurt.

"It ain't my fault this thing is so small. I didn't know it was this dang tiny. Stupid ring around my neck." he tugged helplessly at the wreath.

"Won't you wear my ring around your neck? To tell the world I'm yours, by heck! Let them see your love for me and let them know by the ring around your neck!" I sang. Pony cracked up laughing.

"You sure don't sound nothin' like Elvis, Two-bit." Steve announced. Soda however, turned his attention to Johnny.

"He's just a little uptight Johnnycake. Don't worry about it. I wish he didn't have to work. He won't be here Christmas or the day before!" Soda exclaimed. That was unfair!

"Not if I can help it!" I declared, running to the kitchen. Soda and Steve followed me, while Pony and Johnny stayed behind.

I snatched up the telephone and began dialing, looking off the number on the fridge.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Yeah, this is Darrel Curtis." I was on the phone with Darry's boss.

"Oh, Darrel? You don't sound quite... yourself." I winked at Soda and gave a fake cough.

"Well, I'm not. I've got the flu and I can't come in for... probably about four days." I tried to make my voice sound deeper, like Darry's.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Get better soon then." I coughed into the receiver again.

"Yeah I'll try." I said, somewhat dramatically, and hung up the phone.

Soda slapped me a high five and Steve smiled. Then we all heard a triumphant shout.  
>"I cut him loose!" Pony yelled joyfully, and him and Johnny ran out of the room. Johnny was still rubbing his neck. Just then, Darry came out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet, clad in only a towel.<br>"Where's my shirt? And pants? I can't find them and I'm gonna be late and-"

"Darry," Soda interrupted him. "You're not goin' to work."

"Yeah I am, and I have to be there in ten minutes and-"

"No, really. Two-bit called in sick for ya." Steve explained, pointing at me. I gave Darry a smile.

"Yeah, I thought with Christmas and all..." I started.

"So I'm off for the _entire _day?" Darry said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah, for the next four days."

"FOUR DAYS? Hallelujah!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hey, y'all want some hot chocolate?" Ponyboy asked us randomly, getting out some milk and chocolate syrup.

"Sure, man." Johnny answered happily. Soda and Steve both said 'yeah' at the same time.

"Oh, what the heck. I'll have some too!" I decided, tossing out my beer.

"Don't forget me!" Darry added. I'd never seen him so excited.

"Uh, hey, um Superman... just because you get to lounge around here for the next couple of days still means you have to wear clothes." I told him. Darry's face turned a curious crimson color and he retreated back to the bathroom to get dressed. And with that, we all started to crack up hysterically. Even shy old Johnnycake.


	5. 3rd Day Before: Soda's POV

The 3rd Day Before Christmas- Soda's POV

"I'm so bored." My brother Ponyboy groaned. I sat down on the couch with him and Darry.

It was a slow day. Everyone in the gang had something to do today, apparently. Darry had actually fallen asleep, and it was only four in the afternoon. I guess since he didn't have to work, it was the perfect time for him to catch up on his rest or something. He was snoring loudly too, complete with his head thrown back and everything. He sounded like a broken chainsaw.

"You think he can snore any louder?" I asked Pony. He shrugged.

"Yeah. Probably." he rubbed his hands together. "Can it get any colder in here? I'm gonna make some soup, you want any Soda?" I nodded.

"That'd be great. Just don't burn it this time." Pony rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing. Should I ask Darry if he wants any?" he inquired, experimentally poking Darry's foot. Yet he snored on.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd imagine he's hungry." I suggested. Ponyboy apprehensively approached Darry.

"Darry?" he whispered. My oldest brother didn't even flinch.

"Darry." Pony said, a bit louder.

"Darry!" he finally yelled, giving him a shake. Darry's eyes shot open.

"Huh? What's happenin'?" he asked.

"Nothin', I just was wantin' to know if you wanted some soup." Pony explained. Darry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mmmhhmm... Yeah that'd be real nice." he mumbled before drifting off again.

Once Pony cooked us some soup, we ate it in silence. You could probably hear a pin drop.

"Glory, we should get out of the house for awhile." Darry suggested finally, taking a long sip of his soup.

"You're tellin' me." I replied.

"But what're we gonna do? Just walk around?" Pony wondered aloud. Darry shook his head.

"Well, we could just take a walk and look at the lights and all." I took a huge spoonful of soup before answering.

"That sounds great." I watched Ponyboy nod in agreement. After we finished our soup, we all started for the door.

"Hey, make sure y'all remember your jackets!" Darry reminded us, looking at Pony for an extra couple of seconds. We put them on and headed out the door.

We were all met with a hard cold wind. It was getting dark out, but I could see there was a good foot of snow on the ground. We continued walking down the street, our feet crunching in the snow.

"You think we'll have a White Christmas?" Ponyboy asked.

"We won't if it doesn't start snowing tomorrow or Christmas eve. It'll melt pretty soon." Darry told Pony.

"Ain't those bright?" I pointed out. One house was completely covered in lights.

"Yeah." breathed Pony as Darry nodded. We trekked through the snow for awhile until we came to this one house. It was gigantic, for starters. The house was strung in bright, colorful lights as well. The dining room light was on, so we three could easily see inside.

An enormous Christmas tree stood tall. It was dressed in gold and silver tinsel and ribbons. Carefully crafted ornaments dotted the tree, here and there. To top it all off, a shining star clung to the top of the tree.

"Wow." Darry said quietly. Pony commented nothing, eyes glued to the sight.

"That sure is pretty." I responded. Suddenly, the sound of singing filled the air. We all were pulled back to reality when a group of Christmas carollers came strolling down the street. They approached us, all smiles.

"Would you boys like to hear a tune?" Before we could respond, they broke into song. It was about a king named Winslas or something. We politely applauded them once they were finished.

"Merry Christmas!" the group called out to us as they walked away.

"Merry Christmas!" we shouted back. By then, it was late and I could tell Pony was getting tired.

"You okay there Pony?" Darry asked when Ponyboy had stumbled for the fifth time.

"Yeah." he mumbled, his eyes half shut.

"I guess we should turn around now." Darry suggested. "You tired Ponyboy?" He grunted his reply. Darry then easily lifted him up and started carrying him. Soon he was asleep.

"He's much too big to be carried." I muttered, dragging my feet.

"I know, but look at how exhausted he is." Darry pointed out. He had a point there. After an eternity, we made it back to our house. Darry followed me into my and Pony's room. He dumped the kid onto our bed. Ponyboy mumbled something unintelligible and went back to sleep. Darry started tugging off his shoes.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here." I offered. "You can go ahead and get to bed."

"Thanks Soda. I really apprecia-" Darry started to say, interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Looks like Ponyboy's not the only one who's exhausted." I teased, cracking a grin. I finished taking off Pony's shoes and pulled some sheets over him.

"Good night... kid brother." Darry added, ruffling my hair.

"'Night Darry." I responded, tugging off my own converse and slipping into bed.


	6. 2nd Day Before: Ponyboy's POV

The 2nd Day Before Christmas- Ponyboy's POV

Another note was hit fairly sourly before Steve started to get annoyed. I could tell he was because he would crack his knuckles, glance over at a warbling Two-bit and then begin to drum his fingers on the table. Finally, just as Two-bit was getting back to the chorus, dropped his hands to his side quickly and yelled, "Two-bit would you shut up? If I have to hear you sing "Rudoph the Red Nosed Reindeer" one more time, I'm not lettin' you play any more reindeer games. Got it?" Two-bit giggled while he flipped the television channel. "The Mickey Mouse Marathon's on TV!" he announced, flopping down on the sofa next to Steve, who in turn, groaned. Soda, on the other side of him, patted his shoulder.

The entire gang flocked into our living room and crowded around the small television. Darry kicked up his feet on the little coffee table. He was definitely happy that he didn't have to work today.

Looking out the window, my shoulder slumped. The previous snow was gone; it was all completely melted. If it didn't start snowing soon, we wouldn't have a white Christmas. I didn't know why I wanted one so bad. I just _did_. Every year past, we'd always enjoyed getting up on a snowy day.

_Wiping the condensation off my window pane, I used only my striped pajama sleeve. I silently watched the snow drift down. I exhaled, seeing my breath out in front of me. I crawled back into my warm bed. Not even five minutes later, Soda woke me up again with a shout. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" _

"What you thinkin' about Ponyboy?" Johnny whispered, trying to be quiet since the others were watching their show. I sighed.

"Just about if it's gonna be a White Christmas or not." I explained.

"It will be, I know it. It's like that every year." he assured me. "It'll probably just snow right on Christmas, like the day of." Johnny adjusted his position. Johnny and I were sitting on the floor since everyone else was hogging the couch.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

After about an hour, half the guys were asleep. Those of us who were awake wanted to change the channel.

"C'mon Two-bit. We've been watchin' this for awhile now. Can't we watch somethin' else?" Soda asked.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Over in the corner, Dally groaned. He sleepily rubbed his temples. Trying to sleep off a hangover, probably.

"No! This is _the_ Mickey Mouse Marathon and I wanna watch it!" Two-bit grumbled like an overgrown five year old, that just happened to drink and smoke on a daily basis. He was practically sitting on all of them on the couch: Steve, Soda and Darry.

"Fine." Soda replied, leaning his head back to get some rest. Two-bit always got his way, except when Dallas was in the picture. I guess I ended up drifting off, because I woke up to Dally stepping on my hand.

"Ow!" I yelped, pulling my hand back.

"Sorry. See y'all later then." Dally said. He accidentally slammed the door, causing Johnny to wake up with a start. I glanced up tiredly at the couch. Steve must've already left, because only us and Two-bit were here.  
>"Hope y'all don't mind if I stay here all day to watch this thing." Two-bit said. Darry laughed, assuming that he was joking. After four more hours, I think Darry might've finally figured out that Two-bit was serious.<p> 


	7. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve- Johnny's POV

I shook involuntarily in the cold. Shoot, I needed a jacket. I rubbed my arms and continued walking. It was Christmas Eve, but it wasn't like I was excited. I didn't really have anything to look forward to anyway. Shivering again, I began to jog somewhat briskly. There was no way I was getting jumped tonight.

As I neared my place, I detected something. I could hear them screaming at each other from a block away. Maybe if I snuck inside quietly enough, I could go upstairs to my room without being noticed. Before stepping inside, I listened to their conversation.

"You were out drinking again you bastard!" my mother shrieked accusingly.

"Maybe I was, but watcha gonna do about it? Huh?" I heard my father slur angrily. He was definitely drunk.

"Which bar was it this time? And how many girls did you make out with?" she screamed, and the shattering of a lamp echoed through the air. It was now or never. I silently opened the door and tip-toed upstairs. My father's head whipped around as he started at me. My stomach dropped.

"Where do you think you're goin', you little piece of shit?" Dad spat. My cover was blown. Completely. He made his way over to me as my mother continued to shriek at him. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and shook me hard.

"I can see where you get those nasty sneakin' around habits and they ain't from me." he growled.

"He's gets those damn habits from you, goin' off to pubs and kissin' other women! You lyin', cheatin'-" My father punched me and I resisted the urge to run. It would just make things worse. Best to take it, then escape after he's through with his tirade. I'd learned a lot in the past years. He shoved me up against the wall and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I involuntarily gagged, which was a huge mistake. Dad let go of me and I crumpled to the ground. Everything hurt.

"You... Little... Dirtbag." he said in between kicks. As his boot make contact with my stomach, and then my head, I wished I could go to sleep, die, anything to put me out of this misery. No such luck.

"What? You gonna cry? Huh? Useless shit." My father said, hauling my to my feet roughly. I swayed a little, and he took the opportunity to throw a right hook to my head. With no time to duck, he hit me in my eye. I caught myself on the wall. I was shaking hard and it had nothing to do with the temperature. My mother continued screaming profanities at him while he was beating me up. With one last punch, I knew it was over. He turned around and faced my mother. I took the chance to slump against the wall.

"I'm leavin'." he announced, stomping out the door.

"When are you comin' home?" my mother yelled after him. Getting no response, she turned to me. "You." I knew I as in for it now. She angrily strutted over to me.

"You freak. Just like your father, no respect for anyone. You're ruinin' my relationships and you're just another problem for me to deal with. Men are such idiots and they need to be dealt with. Are you listening to me Johnathon?" she screamed.

My whole body ached. Before I could say anything, she hauled my up with some difficulty and yelled at me again. I was extremely dizzy and could barely hear what she was saying. Before I knew it, she slapped my across the face and pulled me by my ear. She tossed my outside like trash.

"Don't you ever think about comin' back, ya here? Never!" she screeched.

When I didn't move right away, she went back outside for a second and came at me with a broom and I stumbled out of her way. _Toughen up_, I told myself.

I jogged as fast as I was able to down the street. She was gone, and I sighed in relief. Then I felt something wet and cold on my skin, causing me to jump. It was snowing. Great. I was in a thin t-shirt and jeans. I shook uncontrollably. _Where to now?_ I asked myself. Maybe the lot. That was usually empty. Then again, Pony's house would be warm and safe.

My head throbbed and I tripped over my own two feet. I was as dizzy as all get out. Maybe I could crash at the Curtis' for the night. If I could _make _it there. I continued walking. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, shaking. I didn't have a blade on me. Thankfully, it was only Dally. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Jesus Christ, kid!" he exclaimed, and I knew I must've looked pretty bad. I swayed again, feeling nauseous.

"It was j-just my old m-man a-ag-again. I think I'm just g-gonna crash in that old l-lot." I stuttered, teeth chattering.

"You'll catch pneumonia in that blasted lot. Are you crazy man? Just come on, I'm goin' to the Curtis' place anyways."

"N-nah it's okay, be o-k-kay." I managed.

"You ain't foolin' no one." Dally told me. No real point in arguing there. I could only nod. We walked on until we came to a street light.

"Glory, that's some shiner ya got there!" Dally whooped in disbelief. God, my head hurt. Before I knew it, I was falling.

I could just barely make out voices around me.

"Yeah, it was his dad I think. Looked as sick as a dog, but that was probably just the beatin' he took. Or maybe he's gonna catch somethin' from bein' out in the cold like that without a jacket. Stupid kid." Dally said. I could smell him smoking.

"Christmas Eve too. Don't his folks have even a little mercy durin' the holidays?" I head Soda say.

"He's still shakin'. Pony go grab that blanket from your room." Darry instructed. Someone put a hot washcloth over my forehead and I groaned.

"It's okay." Pony gently soothed, and felt him cover me with a blanket.

I shuddered. It hurt to move and I felt embarrassed. Here I was, laying on the couch while they were all fretting over me. I started to sit up.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to convince them, pulling off the washcloth.

"No you ain't! You just passed out in the street and you're all cut up." Darry gently pushed me back down.

"I wish we had some heat in here. I'd probably make him more comfortable." Soda sighed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" I protested weakly.

"Shut up Johnny! You're not okay and we all know it! No need to play superhero. It's no hassle for us to take care of you." Dally said to me, somewhat gruffly.

"Good idea Soda I'll start a fire." Darry suggested, and I heard him get up.

Soda yawned. "Long day." he stated simply.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Pony asked.

"I can't. I wanna make sure Johnny's ok-." he was interrupted by another big yawn. Dally exhaled.

"Just go to bed Soda. Me an' Pony'll stay up with him. That way you and Darry can sleep." Dally volunteered.

"Yeah!" Ponyboy immediately agreed.

"If y'all insist." Soda mumbled sleepily. "C'mon Darry. We're goin' to bed while Dally and Pony watch him."

Darry backed up, proudly looking at his fire. "Okay. Y'all wake me up if Johnny needs anythin'."

I heard them both agree in unison. I was exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep. I tried to open my eyes, but the other one was swollen shut.

"Dammit." I muttered. "Can't open my eye." Pony's face lit up.

"You're okay Johnnycake?"

I managed a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. Just tired."

"Then fall asleep!" Dally ordered.

"But I just can't." I groaned. Just then, Two-bit and Steve came in.

"Yo, can we crash here Pony?" Steve asked, dragging Two-bit by the arm. Pony grumbled, "Sure."  
>Dally took a look at Two-bit.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" he questioned, gesturing to Two-bit. Steve smirked.

"Just a little hungover."

"Not so loud, Steve." Two-bit moaned, messaging his temples.

"Y'all be quiet!" Dally snapped. "Darry, Sodapop and Johnny are trying' to sleep. Either shut your trap or get out." Dal jerked a thumb towards the door.

"Fine." muttered Steve, leading Two-bit over to the recliner. 

"I get the chair, you get the floor." Steve told him, flopping down in the chair. Two-bit collapsed on the floor without complaint and Ponyboy got up to get a blanket for him. Suddenly, Dally was snoring loudly. Had he been sleeping this whole time? Dal had fallen asleep on the couch right next to me. Pony came back and threw the blanket over Two-bit, who whispered a quiet "thanks". Turning out the lights, Pony walked over to me.

"'Night Johnny. Feel better." he said quietly.

"Night Pony." I whispered back. "Oh hey Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"It's snowin' after all." I mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad, Johnny. It'll be a fine white Christmas." After a couple minutes, I drifted into unconsciousness.


	8. Christmas Day: Epilogue

Christmas Day- Epilogue

"Christmas, CHRISTMAS!" Sodapop Curtis shouted happily, waking everyone up.

"Glory Soda, what time is it?" Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes. Darry frowned.

"It's about 5 AM, Steve. And I've been up since three listenin' to him so you're just lucky that he waited a couple hours."

"Get _up _everyone, it's Christmas for God's sake!" Soda opened the blinds in the living room, streaming in sunlight like a waterfall. All three of the guys asleep on the couch moaned in protest. Johnny groggily sat up and Pony ran his hands through his hair.

"Make it _stop_!" yelled Dally, covering his eyes with his hands. Two-bit just squealed like a little girl and hid under his blanket.

"Soda, why don't you wait until the gang is actually _awake_." suggested Darry. Soda pouted.

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" he asked them.

"I think I left mine at home by accident." Two-bit's voice was muffled under the blanket.

"Here, Soda. Why don't you let everybody wake up and help me cook breakfast?" Darry said, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"'Kay..." Sodapop mumbled, dragging his feet over to the kitchen. By that time, they were all fast asleep once again. But as soon as the smells of sizzling bacon and pumpkin pancakes drifted into the room, the whole gang awoke immediately. Steve sat up quickly, almost falling out of the recliner.

"Is that," he sniffed loudly, "bacon I smell?"

"Yep!" Darry called back. When he looked back up, everyone was sitting at the table, except for Johnny who was slowly making his way into the kitchen. He winced as he sat down.

"You okay Johnnycake?" Soda inquired. He nodded.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

Two-bit and Steve got one good look at the kid and knew what had happened last night. They also knew better than to ask about it. He appeared even worse this morning. His eye was swollen. Bruises dotted his face. It wasn't hard to believe he was sore.

"Eggs, pumpkin pancakes and plenty of bacon to go 'round!" Darry announced, placing the paper plates on the table. It was a mad rush to get food; one might've thought the boys were half starved.

"Jesus!" Soda yelled. "There's a ton of food, no need to hog it all!"

Soon, everyone had a paper plate stacked high with food.

"This is great Dare!" Two-bit declared, his mouth full.

"Very good." Dally agreed, taking a huge bite of his pancake. Suddenly, they were all interrupted by Pony's whoops of joy.

"It's a white Christmas!" he yelled. Everyone glanced outside and their jaws dropped in unison.  
>"God! It's a blizzard! We're completely snowed in!" Steve shouted.<p>

"Y'all could be stuck here for days..." Soda informed them, pointing to the immense level of snow outside.

"Stuck inside... with y'all... for days?" The sheer look of horror on Two-bit's face put everyone into hysterics.

"Jeez, we're not that bad are we?" Ponyboy asked, laughing.

When everyone was done eating, they trooped into the living room.

"Present time!" announced Soda, happily revealing a stack of wrapped gifts from behind the tree.

"Lemme get mine!" Dally said, running to the front door and back. Steve and Two-bit brought in two bags.

Johnny sat there sheepishly with a couple letters in his hands.

"Pony, me and Darry'll go first." announced, Soda, handing everybody their gift.

"OOOOH, a Mickey plush toy!" Two-bit exclaimed.

"Plush toy?" scoffed Dally, looking at the thing. "More like doll."

Two-bit glared at him and watched everyone open their stuff.

"Guess what I go y'all?" he said. Afraid to ask, nobody said anything.

"SOCKS!" he yelled, personally giving each gang member a pair of socks.

"Oh, goody." Ponyboy replied sarcastically. Steve frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't get y'all nothin' beacuse well... I'm broke." he stated simply, looking at his feet.

"Hey, that's okay man!" they all said, trying to cheer him up. Dally was next, and handed everyone their respective presents.

"Oh my God!" Darry yelled. "An Elvis album?" They all put it on the record player and listened to "Blue Christmas". Finally, it was Johnny's turn.

"I'm sorry, y'all. I didn't have enough cash to get y'all what I really wanted to but, well... here." He handed everyone an envelope. Inside each was a handwritten card.

"Thanks Johnny!" They all said happily while he muttered a "no problem".

"Aw, I love you guys!" Two-bit pulled everyone in for a group hug. After two seconds, Dally squirmed away.

"Yep, that was definitely long enough." he stated.

So they sat in the living room, cherishing each other's presence. All was well, until of course, Two-bit started singing along with the record.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
